Kazuhiko Hachiya
plasticien contemporain japonais né en 1966, dans le département de Saga (Kyûshû). Biographie et œuvre Diplômé de l'institut de design de Kyûshû en 1989 Kazuhiko Hachiya est un artiste multimédia qui s'intéresse à deux aspects représentatifs de l'environnement de l'information contemporain : la mobilité et la communication. Il fait le constat qu'avec la généralisation des appareils de communication, les échanges quotidiens se font de plus en plus de manière indirecte, et les gens ont tendance à vouloir communiquer avec efficacité et de manière appropriée. Il s'immisce avec une certaine espièglerie dans les systèmes existants. Dans l'une de ses premières œuvres intitulée Inter Dis-Communication Machine (1993-1996) , il avait imaginé un dispositif grâce auquel deux personnes «s’échangeaient» leur regard, et créait ainsi une situation perturbante où chacun voyait sa propre image avec les yeux de l'autre. Il exposait de manière à la fois poétique et frappante le problème de l'identité et celui de la communication. Les deux participants sont harnachés d’un sac à dos contenant ordinateur et émetteur radio, d’une paire d’ailes, blanches ou noires, et d’un casque. Ils se placent de part et d’autre d’un cercle tracé au sol et ont pour objectif de se rejoindre pour se toucher la main. Sur chaque casque est fixée une caméra noir et blanc qui filme ce qu’ils voient. Mais eux sont aveugles car le casque de visualisation est opaque et occulte la réalité environnante. Ce casque affiche bien des images, mais ce sont celles transmises par radio de la caméra de l’autre. Le déséquilibre sensoriel est total, les repères spatiaux sont inversés. Pour se rejoindre, on ne peut compter que sur sa mémoire visuelle et la voix de l’autre qui vous guide. Hachiya incorpore souvent dans ses œuvres des éléments "kawai", qu'il affectionne particulièrement. Cela est dû à sa perception particulière de la vue et du toucher mais aussi lié à l'attrait pour les dessins animés et les personnages de bandes dessinées. Il n'est pas rare non plus que ce qui peut sembler superflu à première vue constitue en fait la base de l'œuvre de cet artiste. On pourrait comparer cela à une perturbation astucieuse que Hachiya sème dans la communication. Ses œuvres s'inspirent d'animaux ou d'outils de communication. par exemple PostPet est un logiciel de messagerie électronique doté d'intelligence artificielle. Non seulement l'animal virtuel de ce logiciel apporte les e-mails reçus, mais il a aussi parfois un comportement imprévisible et déroutant : il pourra ainsi écrire lui-même un message, ou partir s'amuser ailleurs. Cet outil de communication qui prend la forme au caractère superflu d'un petit animal est un mécanisme qui produit une autre sorte de communication outrepassant ce qui est de son domaine. Autre exemple '' Thanks Tails'' est un appareil fixé à l'arrière d'une voiture. Il remue comme la queue d'un chien lorsque le conducteur souhaite remercier un véhicule qui lui a, par exemple, cédé le passage. Avec cet organe, la voiture est transformée en pseudo-animal et on peut imaginer que la communication standard connaîtra elle aussi des changements. En 2014, pour promouvoir la Paix dans le Monde, il réalise une réplique opérationnelle du jet planeur emblématique Möwe piloté par le héros du film d'Hayao Miyazaki Nausicaä de la Vallée du vent (1984) . Nausicaa, un esprit courageux et un amoureux de la nature, du vent et du ciel, occupe une place particulière dans les cœurs de ceux qui ont grandi avec les films de Miyazaki, ou les ont découverts plus tard dans la vie. Kazuhiko Hachiya réussit à faire voler et à piloter cet avion expérimental. Hachiya est un artiste à l'imagination sans entrave qui, en inventant de nouveaux outils et en les intégrant dans le quotidien du spectateur, le surprend et l'enchante. Il est l'inventeur» d'une nouvelle communication. Expositions (sélection) * 1994 Over the Rainbow P 3 art and Environment – Tokyo, Japon * 1996 Seeing in Believing Hiroshima City Museum of Contemporary Art ** Ars Electronica * 1999 Air Board Beta for the Jet Generation Gallery Art Soko – Tokyo, Japon * 2000 The gift of Hope MOT Museum of Contemporary Art Tokyo, Japon * 2001 EGOFUGAL : Fugue from Ego for the Next Emergence – 7th International Istanbul Biennial, Istanbul, Turquie **''Centrifuge'' MET Tokyo * 2002 Musée Guggenheim de New York : exposition des nommés au Prix Hugo Boss * 2003 Fantaisies cybernétiques, Maison du Japon, Paris **''Open Sky'', Musée d'art contemporain de Kumamoto *2014 Prototype M-02J, Summer Sky Fest , Takikawa, Hokkaido Galerie Inter Dis-Communication Machine (1996) Prototype M-02J (2014) PostPet V3, œuvre internet (1996-2003) Centrifuge MET Tokyo (2003) Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1966